Ultraman Fighting Evolution X
This is just an idea from a fan for a possible video game. No copyright infringements are intended. A new installment to the Fighting Evolution series to celebrate the 50th Anniversary of the Ultra Series. This game includes multiple new gamemodes, characters, unlockables and more! Gamemodes Ultra Mode Play through various scenarios of the past Ultras. Most characters and their variants are unlocked by playing this mode. Ultra Special Missions Play through the past Ultra movies and specials as missions. Story Mode A new custom story for the game that includes multiple episodes. Customise Mode Customise the key config and special moves for unlocked characters. You can also change background music for each character. VS Mode Battle against your friends either locally or online or enemy AI using any character you have unlocked. Battle Mode Battle against 30 random unlocked characters one after the other. Multiplayer Mode Up to 10 players on 2 teams can battle each other at once. Survival Mode Using a single character, a player will fight enemies endlessly to the death. HP does not recover after each round. Tutorial A simple tutorial on how to play the game. Attack Team Mode Play as various attack teams and take down monsters. Options * Graphics: Adjust graphics. * Sound: Adjust sound. * Time Limit: Adjust time limit for each battle in VS, battle, multiplayer or survival mode. Can be set to 1:00, 2:00, 2:40, 3:00 or infinite time. * Round: Set how many rounds per battle ranging from 1 to 5. * Difficulty: Adjust difficulty to Easy, Normal, Hard or Professional. * Format: Format data. Requires a player-assigned password. Gallery Provides information about unlocked characters, inlcuding latest appearance, signature move, rise scenes, etc. Can also be used to play cutscenes and recorded battles. Quit Exit the game. Notable Mechanics Balance All playable characters have a balance gause beside their HP bar. It starts green but turns more red when depleted. When the opponent's balances is depleted fully the player can stun it using a Charge Attack. Stun When the opponent is stunned, it cannot move or block any kind of attack and is vulnerable to Finishers. Melee Attacks There are generally 4 types of melee attacks. They are: Normal Attack, Heavy Atttack, Charge Attack and grabbing. Normal Attacks and Heavy Attacks can be altered using the directional pad. * Normal Attack: They don't do much damage but can be done quickly. Can be linked to Heavy Attacks for a combo. Can be performed while while running or jumping. * Heavy Attack: These are slightly more powerful and can debalance enemies more easily. can be performed after Normal Attacks for a combo. Can be performed whilewhile running or jumping. * Charge Attack: The most powerful type of melee attack, reduces enemies' balance the most. Also capable of stunning enemies if debalanced enough. Howerver, they take a short time to charge up and can be blocked easily. Can be performed while while running or jumping but cannot be chaged while doing so. * Grabbing: Unblockable but weak. Can only be countered if the enemy presses the same button just before it takes effect. Special moves Each character has its own set of special moves. To use them, one must charge up until the assigned button starts to shine on the screen. Special moves take longer to charge if they are more powerful. The tiers are: E,D,C,B,A and S, arranged from weakest to strongest. These can blocked/dodged by the enemy if it is not stunned. The lower HP the opponent has, more easy it is for them to block/dodge it, encouraging the use of Finishers. Finisher Gauge The Finisher Gauge is located just under the HP bar. It is filled up by successfully attacking the opponent. However, using a special move or getting hit causes it to decrease. Finisher This is a final, unblockable move that all characters have. To use this, 3 requirements have to be met: * Full Finisher Gauge * Opponent must be stunned * Opponent must be below a certain amount of HP There are 4 ranks of finishers, each of them requiring the opppnent to be below a different amount of HP. * 25% HP * 50% HP * 75% HP * 100% HP 100% HP finishers eliminate the need to beat the enemy down to a required amount of HP. Characters *Unlockable **Cannot be unlocked/CPU only/Cutscene only (Form/Type Change/Power up) ,Name =Alternate Character Ultras # Ultraman, Another Genesis*, Another Genesis-Belial Ver.* # Zoffy, Andro Melos*, Young* # Ultraseven, X*, Another Genesis* # Ultraman Jack, Another Genesis* # Ultraman Ace, Another Genesis* # Ultraman Taro, Super*, Young*, Another Genesis* # Father of Ultra, Young* # Mother of Ultra # Ultraman Leo, Another Genesis* # Astra # Ultraman King* # Ultraman 80 # Yullian* # Ultraman Zearth* # Ultraman Nice* # Ultraman Great # Ultraman Powered # Ultraman Chuck # Ultraman Scott # Ultrawoman Beth # Ultraman Tiga (Multi, Power, Sky), Glitter*, Dark*, Tornado*, Blast*, Another Genesis* # Ultraman Dyna (Flash, Miracle, Strong) # Ultraman Gaia (V1, V2*,Supreme*) # Ultraman Agul (V1, V2*) # Ultraman Neos # Ultraseven 21 # Ultraman Cosmos (Luna, Corona*, Eclipse*), Future* # Ultraman Justice (Standard, Crusher*) # Ultraman Legend* # Ultraman The Next* (Anphans, Junis) # Ultraman Nexus (Anphans, Junis, Junis Blue) # Ultraman Noa* # Ultraman Max # Ultraman Xenon* # Ultraman Mebius (Normal, Brave*, Burning Brave*), Phoenix Brave*, Infinity* # Ultraman Hikari (Normal, Hunter Knight Tsurugi*) # Ultraman Zero (Normal, Ultimate*, StrongCorona*, LunaMiracle*, Shining*), Techtor Gear*, Techtor Gear Hatred*, Zero Darkness*, Beyond* # Ultraman Belial (Normal, Kaiser*, Darkness*, Early Style*) # Ultraman Ginga (Normal, Strium*) # Ultraman Victory (Normal, Knight*) # Ultraman Ginga Victory* (Normal, Strium Knight*) # Ultraman X (Normal, Gomora*, Eleking*, Bemstar*, Zetton*, Ultimate*, Exceed*, Hybrid*, Beta Spark*) # Ultraman Orb (Spacium Zeperion, Burnmite, Hurricane Slash, Thunder Breaster*, Orb Origin*, Orb Trinity*, Lightning Attacker*, Emerium Slugger*, Photon Victorium, Sky Dash Max, Full Moon Xanadium, Zeperion Solgent, Leo Zero Knuckle, Slugger Ace, Thunder Miracle, Knight Rikidater, Spacium Schtrom, Power Strong, Mebium Especially, Thunder Stream, Breaster Knight, Strium Galaxy), Origin The First*, Silhouetted* #Ultraman Geed (Primitive, Solid Burning, Magnificent*) Monsters/Aliens/Fake Ultras/Dark Ultras #Bemular, Empowered* #Alien Baltan, Powered, Psycho**, Neo* #Antlar, Gorg* #Alien Zarab #Imitation Ultraman #Gomora, II*, Powered, Reionic Burst*, EX*, Mecha*, Cyber* #Zetton, II*, Powered, EX*, EX Fire*, Hyper Gigant**, Winged Hyper, Wingless Hyper, Hyper Deathscythe*, Maga*, Clone Zetton* (White, Half*) #Agira #Miclas, Eleki-Miclas* #Windam, Fire Windam* #Eleking, EX*, II* #King Joe, Custom*, Black*, Scarlet* #Alien Metron, Round Launcher* #Dinosaur Tank #Robot Ulraseven #Pandon, Reconstructed, King*, Maga* #Takkong #Kingsaurus III #Gudon #Twin Tail #Bemstar #Black King, Drill Custom* #Alien Nackle Showa, Heisei 1*, Heisei 2* #Alien Bat Showa, Heisei* #Velokron #Vakishim #Ace Killer, Mebium Killer*, Victory Killer* #Barabas #Ace Robot* #Doragory #Muruchi #Yapool, Yapool Man** #Mazaron Man** #Mazarius** #Cowra** #Unitang** #Jumbo King #Oil Drinker* #Astromons #Cosmo Liquid* #Live King #Birdon #Alien Temperor Showa, Heisei* #Seagorath** #Hanzagiran** #King Crab** #Alien Icarus** #Tyrant, EX*, Deathborn*, King* #Samekujira, Jolly** #Alien Valkie #Giras Brothers** #Alien Magma #Alien Babarue #Pressure #Silver Bloome** #Nova #Black End #Cresent #Red King, EX*, Powered M, Powered F #Hoe #Salamandora #Delusion Ultraseven #Plazma #Minazma #Plazma-Minazma* #Gudis, Super* #Bogun #Gerukadon #Barrangas #Ryugulo #Kodalar #Kilazee #Powered Pigmon** #Powered Aboras #Powered Banila #Powered Dorako #Golza, Fire*, Gorg* #Melba #Kyrieloid, II* #Gardi* #Evil Tiga* #Zoiger #Gatanothor**, Magatanothor**, Demonothor** #Sphire** #Darambia, II*, Thunder* #Reigubas (Ice, Fire) #Neosaurus #Gregorl Man** #Imitation Dyna* #Monsarger** #Terranoid*, Zelganoid* #Gaigareid, Neo Gaigareid* #COV, Super #Gan Q, II* #Zoruim** #Super Pazuzu #Zogu Angel**, Demon** #Arnagurge #Alien Zamu #Nozera #Sazora #Shildoban #Backacoon #King Dainas #Menscheit #Lidorias, Chaos* #Chaos Header Iblis*, Mebut*, Darkness*, Neo* #Chaos Ultraman*, Calamity* #Pedoleon Klein**, Groß, Fliegen** #Dark Faust* #Nosferu* #Dark Mephisto*, Zwei* #Galberos, Dark* #Mega Flash #Dark Zagi* #Grangon #Lagoras, Evo* #Alien Sran #Space Cats Kuro, Mike, Tama, Mu** #Beserkes, Scout, Satelite, Giga** #Dinozaur #Bogar, Bogarmons* #Zamsher #Inpelaizer #Jasyuline #Alien Empera* #Telesdon #Sadola #Alien Mephilas, Armoured* #Alien Hipporito, Super* #Deathrem #Glozam #Roberuga #Armoured Darkness* #Dark Lugiel*, Vict Lugiel* #Five King* #Grand King*, Super*, Specter*, Maga* #Shepherdon #Aribunta #Juda*, Specter* #Pestar** #Magular** #Peguila** #Demaaga, Tsurugi* #Underground Woman** #Alien Gold tE-rU** #Rudian #Gargorgon* #Kemur Man #Alien Zetton** #Dada (A, B, C) #Alien Akumania** #Houlinga* #Zaragas #Mold*, Specter* #Gina*, Specter** #Guar*, Specter* #Gomess (S) #Gubila #King Guesra #M1** #Greeza 1st form*, 2nd form*, Final Form* #Jugglus Juggler, Early Style* #Maga-Basser #Maga-Jappa #Ragon, Parent**, Child** #Cherubim #Maga-Orochi*, Magata no Orochi* #Galactron* #Zeppandon* #Gurenki* #Bezelb* #Queen Bezelb* (Beast Type, Humanoid Type*) #Psyqueen* #Reibatos* #Maya** #Alien Borg** #Dokkun** #Enmargo* #Alien Benzene M*, F* #Cotton-Poppe* #Ultraman Shadow* #Miraclon* #Darklar* #Geranda* #Deathfacer* #Alien Monera**, Queen** #Satanbizor* #Dogeuf* #Jomonoid* #Dogouf* #King Of Mons* #Scylla* #Bajiris* #Kamila* #Hudra* #Darramb* #Gakuzom*, Super* #Baiakuhe* #Scorpiss* #Sandros* #Gloker Pawn*, Rook*, Bishop* #Giga Endra** #Beast The One Reputiria*, Berezebua*, Corone* #U-Killersaurus**, Neo** #Mechazam*, Possesed* #Robot Ultraman* #Robot Zoffy* #Robot Ultraman Jack* #Robot Ultraman Ace* #Darklops Zero*, Techtor Gear* #Legionoid (α)*, (β)* #Delust** #Beatstar** #Darkgone* #Iaron* #King Goldras* #King Silvergon* #Giga Khimara** #Beryudora** #Arch Belial** #Etelgar* #Chaosroid U* #Chaosroid Z* #Chaosroid S* #Chaosroid J* #Chaosroid A* #Chaosroid T*, Super* #Chaosroid L* #Chaosroid E* #Chaosroid G* #Chaosroid P* #Chaosroid N* #Chaosroid M*, Phoenix* #Chaosroid H* #Zaigorg* #Sadeath* #Deavorick* #Ezmael* #Zetton Alien Baltan* #Z* #Reiblood** Other Heroes # Glenfire* # Fireman* # Mirror Knight* # Mirrorman*, Reflex* # Jean-bot*, Jean-Bird** # Jumborg Ace* # Jean Nine*, Jean Killer*, Jean-Star** # Jumborg 9* # Gridman* # Blast* # Redman* # WoO*, Inflated*, Aikichi* # War God* Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Video Games